Pluma
by kurokotetsu
Summary: El relato para el concurso de Mitsuko de la FFF, con temática de ángles. Una historia simple, la idea es que sea como una leyenda, una fábla, no algo novedoso.


Pluma

Había sangre entre ellos. Había odio ente ellos. Había dolor entre ellos. Había una larga historia entre ellos. Y exactamente por eso nunca podrían separarse, su destino estaba íntimamente ligado por toda la eternidad. En el principio habían sido amigos, inseparables en su niñez. Reían y experimentaban todo juntos. Pero nada es eterno y el tiempo es una cruel ama, que juega con los corazones de los humanos para pasar su inmortalidad. Una sustancia extraña que encontraron en la adolescencia, algo tan simple y que muchos muchachos habían hecho antes que ellos fue la causa de todo. Algo tan irrelevante, tan normal, destruyó sus vidas irremediablemente. Los dos eran hijos de nobles y tenían acceso a armas, como su status les permitían. Estaban en la casa de uno cuando probaron eso de lo que habían conseguido. No sabían sus efectos pero les habían dicho que era divertido. El anfitrión quedo catatónico y el otro se volvió agresivo. Con armas a la mano eso fue fatal. La sangre bañó la espada y pintó las paredes. Las niñas lloraron mientras el padre gritaba desesperado preguntándole que estaba haciendo. Pero una persona intoxicada no escucha y siguió cortando a la familia que lo quería como a un miembro más. Cuando recobró la conciencia tenía la espada en una mano y un brazo desmembrado en la otra. El horror lo hizo escapar, pero su amigo ya había visto lo que había pasado, aunque no podía reaccionar. El asesino se escondió en el bosque pero la ira del sobreviviente fue terrible y su venganza presta. Ojo por ojo, no importa si el mundo se queda ciego. Fue después del funeral cuando la otra familia trataba de consolar al dolido muchacho y disculparse por la terrible conducta de su hijo. Pero la rabia y el dolor también son drogas, y todas esas palabras cayeron en oídos sordos, pues el ya había decidido que hacer. Fue rápido y efectivo, destruyendo el hogar donde lo habían acogido para calmar su dolor. Fue igual de sangriento que su antiguo amigo, despedazando a toda la familia. Huyendo de la justicia él también se escondió en el bosque, buscando al causante de su dolor. Su encuentro fue tenso, cargado de dolor y con una fuerte confesión. Después de la detallada anécdota ambos se entregaron a sus pasiones, intentando matarse mutuamente. Fue la primera vez de cientos que habrían de pasar.

Los años pasaron lentamente, como si voluntariamente prologaran su dolor. Cambiaron de adolescentes a adultos. Se hicieron fuertes buscando matarse entre si. Recorrían al país buscándose o queriendo encontrar algo que les diera la ventaja en la terrible batalla que libraban constantemente. Las heridas que sus cuerpos sufrían eran siempre bienvenidas, pues eran mucho mejores que las que atormentaban sus almas cada noche. Las consecuencias de sus actos y el remordimiento por su estupidez eran claramente visibles para sus tristes ojos. Conforme fluía el río del tiempo y se arrastraban las décadas se confundían en sus golpes el deseo de matar con el de morir. Sus crímenes se olvidaron por el resto de la sociedad, pues sus conocidos empezaban a morir de viejos, y sus rencillas se empezaron a contar como leyendas. Sin embargo ellos no olvidaban, pues el dolor graba con fuerza cualquier memoria en el corazón, y tampoco envejecían, sus cuerpos sufriendo algún extraño efecto secundario de lo que habían consumido aquel fatídico día. Mientras ellos se volvían protagonistas de leyendas populares que contaban los caprichos de los demonios, sus cuerpos abandonaban la humanidad para convertirse en armaduras de piel para su continuo dolor.

Mucho después de que la leyenda se asentara en el corazón de los hombres, un niño se perdió en un bosque. El pequeño era valiente pero se hacía cada vez más tarde y no era correcto que alguien de su edad estuviera paseando por ahí. La maleza es peligrosa de noche pero el audaz muchacho parecía desconocer este hecho por el seguro paso que utilizaba para desplazarse por el cada vez más oscuro suelo. Su mirada parecía indicar que buscaba algo en la espesura aunque sería lógico preguntarse que podría ser para tener que buscarlo a pesar de la creciente amenaza que había en el ambiente. Y mientras aun buscaba lo que lo había llevado a perderse en el bosque se encontró a un hombre joven enfrente de una pequeña fogata donde se cocinaba un conejo recién cazado. El hombre se volteo para ver a la figura que aparecía entre los árboles, con semblante molesto por su interrumpida soledad.

-¿Qué haces aquí niño?

-Busco a mi mascota, se perdió en este bosque. Aunque parece que yo también estoy perdido ahora.- Respondió con una sonrisa despreocupada en el rostro.- ¿Y usted señor? ¿Por qué está en un lugar como este?

-Eso no te importa. Ahora vete de una vez.

-Pero ya es tarde y hay animales peligrosos por aquí señor, y me da miedo intentar regresar. Por favor déjeme quedarme con usted esta noche.- Respondió el pequeño aunque su expresión no mostraba nada del temor que decía tener. A pesar de eso el hombre sabía que el peligro era real y que no podía dejar que el muchacho se fuera solo.

-Muy bien niño puedes quedarte conmigo esta noche y mañana te acompañaré a la salida de este bosque.

-Es muy amable señor. Seré un buen niño y no le causaré ningún problema.- Dijo sonriente el pequeño, casi como si todo hubiera salido conforme su plan.- Y ¿ahora me dirá que hace aquí señor?

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

-Es extraño que un hombre se quede en el bosque cuando hay una aldea cercana donde buscar hospedaje.

-Me gusta estar afuera.- Mintió el hombre que no quería revelar sus intenciones.

-Pero eso no es todo ¿verdad?- El niño era perspicaz y fue capaz de ver a través del engaño del guerrero.- Usted parece un noble, tiene una espada, seguro que esta más acostumbrado a dormir en una cama.

-Lo estaba en el pasado pero hace mucho tiempo que duermo en la intemperie.

-¿Y?- Seguía inquiriendo el niño, intuyendo algo más. El adulto suspiró ante la incontenible curiosidad del niño.

-Tengo una pelea con alguien más. De quedarme en una posada podríamos involucrar a alguien más. Así que los dos dormimos afuera desde que empezó esto.

-¿Odia a esa persona?

-Con toda mi alma.

-¿Por qué?

-El me hizo algo terrible en el pasado. Se merece castigo por eso y es mi deber el impartirlo.

-¿Y él pelea sólo para defenderse?

-No. También hice algo malo y él quiere ser mi verdugo.

-Señor su historia me recuerda a una historia para dormir que cuentan en el pueblo.- Prestamente sin esperar una reacción de su interlocutor se soltó a contar la historia que le habían contado a él desde hacia muchos años. Su memoria de niño no era la mejor y no sabía los detalles más grotescos de la leyenda pero aún así emocionado hizo su mejor esfuerzo para reproducirla fielmente. Sus trompicones y sus pausas para recordar lo que seguía alargaron el relato hasta buen entrada la noche. El hombre sonreía al escucharlo, pues que su tragedia fuera contada por el niño le daba un extraño sentimiento, lo dejaba distanciarse de todo su dolor. Cuando por fin terminó con una sonrisa orgullosa se volteo a ver al noble.- Esta sonriendo ¿Le gustó la historia?

-Me recordó al pasado.

-Entonces si se parece a su pasado.

-Sí, bastante.

-¿Puedo decirle algo entonces?

-¿Qué?

-Es algo que he pensado mucho cada vez que he escuchado esa historia. Es lo que le diría a esos hombres en caso de encontrármelos. No creo que vaya a pasar pero al menos puedo decírselo a usted pues está en una situación similar.

-¿Qué es?

-Puede detenerse. Ya es suficiente. Su dolor ha durado suficiente tiempo. Debe aprender a perdonar y a pedir perdón. Sólo así su dolor podrá terminar. Cuando esta batalla acabe, Dios será el encargado de juzgar. Por favor, ya no es necesario pelear.

-Sabes niño, no son unas malas palabras. Casi parecen casi de un adulto.- Dijo el hombre después de escuchar esas necesitadas palabras. Quería que alguien más le dijera que podía parar. Sólo con alguien diciéndole eso sería capaz de salir de ese doloroso circulo vicioso.- Ahora vete a dormir, ya es tarde.

-Si señor.

Cuando el alba clareo el horizonte el hombre despertó al joven para que regresara a su hogar. El chico estaba lleno de energía y parecía haberse olvidado de su mascota perdida, pues corría con una sonrisa en la cara, despreocupado y feliz. Por esos excitados correteos el noble terminó por pederlo de vista. Se dirigió hacia donde lo había visto desaparecer y llegó a un pequeño claro. Pero en ese lugar no estaba el niño, estaba el receptor de su odio. Su antiguo amigo y compañero, esa persona con la que había luchado durante muchísimos años. Por costumbre ambos desenfundaron sus armas y se atacaron. A diferencia de sus batallas anteriores los golpes que descargaron no estaban llenos de odio y rabio pero de tristeza y remordimientos. Fue una pelea larga pero el final llegó y justo cuando ambos descargaron sus últimos golpes una suave pluma blanca cayó entre las espadas. Esa pluma detuvo el ataque del acero templado, sin sufrir ni un rasguño, y continuó su camino hasta el suelo. Los dos se separaron, esa suave pluma terminando su última batalla y dijeron lo que habían tardado mucho tiempo en decir.

-Lo siento.- Después de esta demasiado retrasada disculpa ambos tiraron sus armas y cerraron sus ojos por última vez.

Para cuando el final del día llego, sólo quedaban sus ropas y un niño que había visitado a ambos la noche pasada. Con ternura doblo las desgastadas vestiduras y las juntas en un pequeño agujero en el suelo. Este improvisado entierro fue el final para esos eternos combatientes. Después de una oración y dejar la pluma sobre al tumulto el pequeño niño fue a buscar a quien más podía ayudar, después de todo ese era su trabajo.


End file.
